Abandoned Space Station
The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: #''You arrive to find what appears to be a colonized moon, however scans show it has been abandoned. You also detect an abandoned space station near the Beacon.'' #''You find a small space station that appears to abandoned.'' #''This area shows signs of a battle some time ago. There are scattered remains of ships but one station appears to be intact.'' ---- #Move in to examine the station. #*''As you approach it becomes clear that the station is simply an empty shell. It has been stripped of useful materials long ago.'' #**Nothing happens. #*''You approach cautiously but you detect no danger. It appears to have been a small rest stop that was abandoned a while ago. You take what few supplies you can find.'' #**Receive low scrap. #*''Upon closer inspection it appears to have a large portion of its hull destroyed. You take what few supplies you can find.'' #**Receive low scrap. #* The station is in disarray. You find a cloning bay partially intact but nothing else seems to be functioning. #*# #*#* While the cloning facilities are no longer functioning, you find someone was in queue to be cloned. You transfer their data to your Clonebay and after a time their body is rebuilt. #*#** The clone is extremely confused but calms down after you try to explain the situation. With no other options the clone offers to work on your ship for a time. #*#*** Receive a random crewmember. #*#** The clone is extremely confused but seems to accept their new situation. With no other options the clone offers to work on your ship for a time. #*#*** Receive a random crewmember. #*#**''The clone emerges in a crazed frenzy and refuses to calm down. You have no choice but to fight.'' #*#***A random intruder beams aboard. #*# Scrap the machinery. #*#* You take what you can and prepare to move on. #*#** Receive low scrap. #* You dock with the station to take a look inside. However no sooner do you open the airlock than pirates burst in. Meanwhile scanners pick up a previously undetected pirate ship moving in to attack! #** 2''' intruders beam aboard and fight a Pirate ship (default rewards). #*''You dock with the station to take a look inside. However no sooner do you open the airlock than pirates burst in. Meanwhile multiple warning signals go off on the bridge. The pirates have activated a remote planetary defense system and it's locking onto your ship!'' #**'''2-4 intruders beam aboard while a Planet-Side Anti-Ship Battery periodically fires on your ship. #Stay near the Beacon. #* You decide it's not worth the time to examine. Trivia This event is called "EMPTY_STATION2" in the datafiles. Interestingly, there is no mention of an 'EMPTY_STATION' or 'EMPTY_STATION1' event anywhere within the datafiles. It could simply be a notation, as this is also a subevent for Space Station under Construction. Category:Advanced Edition Events Category:Boarding Risk